Raven/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Raven. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Can you really keep me alive?" * "I look forward to your insanity." * "Do as you please..." ;Outro * "An unpleasant victory..." * "I am, after all... Not alive." * "A battle that was never meant to be won..." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "You're curious... I can tell." ** "I'm sure we can understand each other..." ** "There's no need to be afraid..." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "The more valuable a resource, the less people appreciate it. The sun... Oxygen. Because they take it for granted. Do you understeand my meaning?" * Sol: "How unfortunate for you... I-No could use that "seed" infinitely better." * Ky: "I've no interest in a warrior who does not even deceive his opponents. I would choose a weaker opponent with a hint of insanity any day over you." * May: "Those who don't understand the value of today... Maybe foolish but not necessarily unfortunate. We must pity those who have truly lost all value. Like your fighting spirit..." * Faust: "I had high hopes for you... A few years ago." * Potemkin: "Be it resolution or a strong fighting spirit... I shall not care." * Chipp: "A taste of fear that the outcome will not change... It doesn't matter how much faster you move, you simply cannot kill me." * Zato: "Losing one's senses can be even more painful than death. I sympathize with you." * Millia: "You have talent for this kind of abuse... Might I suggest you continue polishing your strong suit?" * Axl: "You are truly our last hope... that is what I believe." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Yes... Yes yes yes yes! This is good. Excellent! You're amazing! Throw away all that stands in your way and come at me with that burning rage. Slash me!" * Johnny: "Your swordmanship is to precise... I can barely feel any pain. Next time, bring a battered sword." * Venom: "One can grow tolerance for pain... Might I suggest you to increase the velocity of your attacks and not its volume?" * Jam: "Your use of ki is truly staggering..." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "If someone tells you you're going to die today, then I'm sure you would try to make a dream come true. But, if someone tells me I am to die today, then... I may finally abandon my unrealized hope. Do not argue semantics with me..." * Slayer: "A very pointless battle, for both of us. Yet somehow you found enjoyment in it... A lonely road I walk." * I-No: "Ahh you are the only one who can smother me in such a wonderful murderous intent... But it's a shame. I fear I've grown accustomed to your style." * Sin: "Regrettable... If only you were even younger and didn't know the meaning of holding back... You may have been able to end me." * Ramlethal: "Basking in your hatred... Feels quiet nice." * Leo: "Defeat stings more for those who seldom lose... But you are still better off than those who do not feel the weight of defeat. Struggle often and prosper." * Elphelt: "As long as you rely in your weapons firepower... Your sense of pain will never grow." * Bedman: "I thought that you might just destroy me. If we were in your dream... But I loathe to say we are at odds with each other. Hence, I cannot lose this match." * Jack-O': "You are complete, are you not...? Then perhaps you know the answer to... 42." * Haehyun: "I'm quiet interested in your art of tuning... What happens if you tune a non-existent entity... A "zero?"" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "I've got to hand it to you, I'm impressed. Even knowing I couldn't die, you came at me with everything you had until the very end..." Category:Quote list